


Like two drops of water

by BandagedRabbit



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, HC where Lucio is part of Lucifer as a reincarnation, I hope the fans of Lucio don't get mad at me??? I just want a happy end, I'm sorry I'm still in denial, M/M, soft angst, translation of an older work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandagedRabbit/pseuds/BandagedRabbit
Summary: Lucio doesn't understand why Sandalphon looks like if he sees through him.The idea makes him nervous, he wants to ask but everytime tries to get a response, he ends dazzled by the primarch.





	Like two drops of water

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! I had this idea since I started to play gbf again, I know I'm not the first person to think about this theory but I totally support it with my whole heart.
> 
> I wish Lucio indeed gets to be a reincarnation of Lucifer, a second chance for Sandy to be honest with his feelings ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ
> 
> BIG THANKIES TO @Linoslavo for being my beta, ILYSM <33333333

Just two minutes were enough to make him aware of how much he was affected by the _intensity_ of that expression.

His red eyes always looked like they were looking to the sky, that blue sky, ordinary to everyone, but precious like life itself to him; these in contrast of the sky, were shining with the incandescent strength of a faint fire, meanwhile his lips had a weak curvature, revealing his melancholy. His trim hazel locks waved slightly with the wind and his hand looked prepared to stretch, to touch the unreachable, to hold the imperceptible between his hands.

 

It seemed like a lie that in this place he would find a being so beautiful as the brunette was, but every time he wanted to mention that, he observed how the other wasn’t looking at him, like he was searching something else besides him, like his glance was in another dimension, as if he was watching something that he couldn't tell apart, always looking through him.

 

_It was sad._

 

When he heard about his origin and the disappearance of the one he admired, he was able to give up to an emotion that he knew all too well or at least he thought he knew, his empathy. For him his master was the most important being in the world, even if he wasn’t able to hear or look at him, he was all what he knew of the world at his early years. If he commanded him to die, he wouldn't protest at all, if he would say that the skies are black, he would accept it even if it would look blue for him and he wouldn't doubt the veracity of his words.

 

That's why he understood how important and distressing was losing that special person, weren’t the primals eternal _?_ Nothing made them feel prepared to deal with their absence, that's _why_ he wouldn't try to say something to _ease_ his pain.

 

However, the pain didn’t come to a halt in those months. Someone who, supposedly, was the counterpart of the other one, created for his own will, perfect and wonderful, shouldn’t suffer the loss of his partner. It seemed like Sandalphon lost his other half and his way, his Yang, the piece that completed him; _maybe the supreme primarch created him for this purpose?_ Perhaps without the intention of making them dependent of each other, but at the same time, bonding with each other with a tie that even death was unable to cut.

 

Not even Sandalphon himself was able to understand how Lucio could imitate Lucifer so well. Maybe he wasn't exactly the same as him, but he couldn’t deny how much they were similar, having some slips when he mistakenly dragged the penultimate vocal of his name, or when Sandalphon showed more honesty and vulnerability, making a relaxed expression. However, he always noticed it at some point, drawing limits between them again.

 _Why_ …

He didn't get why the primarch of vengeance suited the role of _excellency_ on his head... deep inside, even if he tried to search for someone who he would spend his eternity with, that person would _always_ be him.

It was unfair to watch Sandalphon spend the rest of his life searching for revenge, guided by a request and a will that weren't his own, it was so cruel how fate made him look exactly like Lucifer, but without being able to fill the void in Sandalphon’s heart.

 

The brown haired primarch who was ignoring his thoughts, got near Lucio, raising one of his hands to slide his nails through his hair strands, getting a rose petal back at his hand.

Lucio, who didn't understand the action until the last second, smiled when he noticed that it was just a flower that was bugging him.

 

**—I'm thankful for your help, but I will get some more in my hair later for sure—** his height was enough to make him run into the lower branches of the tree where they were having a picnic with the crew.

 

 

 

Sandalphon blushed at the thought, lowering his head.

 

**—...You'll look ridiculous if I don't do it...**

But the hints of concern Sandalphon constantly showed him, made Lucio feel like he wasn't invisible for the archangel, what made him feel happy. _Would he accept to stay by my side someday?_  The actor hoped for that, Lucio wanted him to get close to him, and to stop putting distance between them.

 

 **—...And why won't you let me be ridiculous? —** He asked, tilting his head and approaching him. The brown haired young man jumped from his place, not knowing how to explain himself until he found the usual goofy excuse, the same evasive as always, the actor was used to it already, but it was a shame that his beautiful face couldn't coax him.

 **—...Because if I don't, we'll be ridiculous with you! —** Maybe he talked about how people judged others based on their first impression, but he knew Sandalphon wasn't somebody like that.

 **—It will feel good, having you touching my head for the rest of our picnic —** he replied honestly, making the cheeks of the other get two different shades, making a good contrast with his pupils.

 

 **—Nonsense! —** saying that, he left the group to walk to a tree, which was a little far away from them. Lucio didn’t have something better to do, so he followed Sandalphon. **— Don’t follow me! —** Even if he insisted in that, Lucio would still follow stubbornly. He fixated his look at the colours of the tree, specifically the fruits, which had a beautiful scarlet colour shining thanks to the morning sun.  

  **—Is this the tree that you talked about? The one that reacted to your touch? —** He asked, moving closer, but Sandalphon blocked his movements and his thoughts.

 

 **—Don’t touch it! —** He raised his voice, sounding almost exasperated. Lucio, startled, made a pained expression, he didn’t like his tone **— it’s a delicate tree.**

 

 **—Ah…—**  he just said that, giving him some space and thinking about how painful was this rejection, _why did he react like that? He just wanted to help but he ended just annoying him, maybe that tree was important to Lucifer?_ _Perhaps he didn’t want to taint his memory with his own?_ That was his own thoughts about the situation, feeling jealousy for first time, it was painful. **— I’m sorry, I will stop pressing the subject and it wasn’t my intention to make you feel uncomfortable… —** depressed, he sat nearby to him, looking at how the current primarch was collecting the fruits, pilling them up in a basket; he knew the other revitalized the tree with the powers of the old ruler, and time to time he liked to come and gather some fruit to make his delicious coffee, a thing he didn’t share with anyone, but he still enjoyed the essence, in conclusion, he was really protective with anything that was linked to his creator.

 

Sandalphon felt guilty, Lucio looked as if he did that puppy face on purpose to make him feel bad, and he despised how well it was working, it was too much for his heart to handle, he was going to melt again and he wasn’t exactly an enthusiast of compassion, giving him his back to ignore him, _something bad could happen if he didn’t._

The silence got uncomfortable, the actor cleaned his wings, taking off some leaves, sat on the stump of some tree and he ignored him for the rest of his work. The brunette didn’t know what to do, _was he too mean?_

Lowering his face, Sandalphon walked towards him, but in the middle of the way he tripped because of the roots of the tree; the basket and the fruits flew away, he flew too and his fellow did the same. When he decided to open his eyes, a shining aura surrounded him, so bright it almost blinded him. He was on top of Lucio and he looked like he hit himself with the log of that old tree. His wings were glowing like gold and the brunette didn’t know where to look without getting dazzled.

**—…Luci…—** he didn’t end the phrase when the albino opened his eyes, and something in his heart throbbed painfully, as in all his body, he didn’t recognize the same eyes of his crew partner, but he thought they were so familiar. That was a clue that talked by itself. **—…fer…**

 

A smile made his way upon his face, the archangel touched his face with his right hand and sighed.

 

**—Don’t cry.**

 

**—…—** Sandalphon would deny that in another moment, but he wasn’t aware of anything other than the immaculate smile that he was witnessing **— you…**

 

 

**—… You didn’t want me to remember?**

 

The brown haired man looked away, baffled. Accepting that fact was the same as accepting he had lied for all this time.

**—If that meant you would get hurt again, I would prefer you to not remember your name, even my own…**

 

The old primarch fell silent for a while.

**— Even if that would put me away from you for the rest of the eternity? —**   _Was he playing with his nerves? How could he explain himself without making it sound worse than it really is?_

 

 **— Your death got you away from me once, how many times you need to realize how much I care for you…? How much y-you want me to suffer again…? —** His voice shattered at his throat, a vague mix between tears and a soft whining; if his heart could hurt, he was sure he was feeling like a knife was stabbing his chest.

 

He embraced Sandalphon’s body, between the casual clothes, the sensation was better than having the armour obstructing their hug, the feeling of warmth amongst their bodies broke their distance and brought back their intimacy.

**—…Grant me a final wish, I know you made a lot of them come true, but I swear to you in this very instant that this wish will be my last one…—** he made a pause to breath slowly, pushing the words through his lips **—…Allow me to stay by your side…concede me the right to come back to you, I promise I will never make you miss me again, I would prefer to tear my wings apart than leave you again, Sandalphon. —** His voice tone, the one which he never thought he was going to hear again, the same eyes, blue like the sky, the same ones he thought he would never watch again.

 

 **—…You didn’t need to ask for my permission for that…who am I to deny or allow this? —** He replied, sobbing messily. Lucifer held his cheeks between his hands, wiping his tears with his thumbs.

 

  **—You got it wrong… for me, since eons of time…your judgement is almost law. And I’m not saying this because you are now the ruler of the skies, Sandalphon…**

 

 

 **—…? —**  without having any chance to say something else, his lips were sealed by an indulgent peck, leaving him in a state of astonishment. When Lucifer broke off the exchange, the brunette’s face was two shades of red, blushing until his ears. **— W-Wh-What was that?! —** At least his bewilderment allowed him to open his mouth again.

 

 **—It’s a spell to make you stop crying.** **—** said and done, the primarch stopped his dreadful state and for better or for worse, his expression right now was Lucifer’s favourite one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> well you can scream to me at @x__Dissen at twitter, thanks for reading!


End file.
